Love, Lies, and Those That Were Forgotten
by Tapix
Summary: We all wonder, What happened after it all ended? This is your chance to find out. New love discovered, new lies uncovered, and old friends and enemies revealed. PxL RxOC KixZ KeixOC TxP MxI TasxBer YES includes Berry and Tasuku!
1. The Wedding

Me: Hihi!!!!!

Pai: OHMIGOD stop saying stuff like that!!! It gets on my nerves!!!!

Me: Too bad Pai-kun, if you're gonna fall in love with me, you might as well get used to it. DISCLAIMER!!! NOW!!!!! *slaps randomly*

Pai: *sigh* Fine. Tapix does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its aspects…

Kish: Except you.

Pai and Me: GTFO, Kish!!!!!!!!

* * *

Love, lies, and those that were forgotten

Chapter 1: The wedding

_Bong! Bong! _The wedding bells echoed though the hall in a series of chimes and clangs, creating a beautiful wedding melody. The halls were so large that the vibrations of the sound almost knocked Lettuce over.

The bride walked down the isle, exhibiting the calmly masked excitement that everyone in the church held. The floor shook unexpectedly from the bells, and the giddy bride tripped over her train. Though the veil was still over her face, you could see that she was blushing furiously.

Righting herself, the fabulous girl in white proceeded down the row, finally stopping at the podium next to her to-be husband. The minister started up: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today…"

Lettuce was starting to zone out. The minister's voice was so monotonous; it was like being in school all over again. She was just staring to fall asleep when she saw that the rings had been exchanged.

"And now," the minister said after the vows were exchanged as well, "you may kiss the bride." And the groom lifted the veil…

And finally joined in official holy matrimony were… Masaya and Ichigo.

They kissed passionately, and long and eager kiss. _What I wouldn't give to be up there, _Lettuce thought. But with whom? She was still a bridesmaid. She needed to find someone to marry. Instantly, her eye caught a tall, pale man standing and clapping politely in the fourth row back. His dark purple hair stood out of the crowd. He stopped clapping and, as if sensing Lettuce's eyes on him, he turned and stared at her.

Blushing, Lettuce looked away. What was she thinking? They could never be together…

Or… could they…?

* * *

Me: Hah! I had you going there, didn't I? Yes, you know that you thought Lettuce was the bride, but I fooled you!!!!!

Pai: What…? I love Lettuce…? I love Lettuce!!!!

Me: (Dammit!) Only in the story, ! Only in the story, Pai-kun!!!!! Only in the STORY!!!!!!! You hear me?!?!?!?!?!?! *growling*(Don't make me kill off Lettuce for my sake…)

Pai: NOOOOOOOOO… Fine…. "only in the story…" (mmm-hmm… riiiiggghhtt…)

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *giant angry face*

Pai: N-nothing… "my love…"

~LOL


	2. 2 Months Later

Me: What up?

Kish: *pops randomly out of nowhere* THE SKY!!!!!!!

Me and Pai: WTF?

Kish: Tapix does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, though she wishes she could –

Pai: *punches Kish* THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!

(Pai and Kish start fighting)

Me: Ahh… I love it when boys fight over me…

Pai and Kish: *looking up from fight* WHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!

Me: Tee hee! ;)

* * *

Love, lies, and those that were forgotten

Chapter 2: 2 months later

"Ack!" Ichigo yelled as she tripped over her own feet – again. She had slowly become more and more clumsy after the wedding, and she was not as thin as she used to be.

"This café has affected my diet!" she complained.

"No, baka Strawberry, you just eat too much," Ryou answered in a cool tone. "Now, BACK TO WORK!"

"Fine, fine, Shirogane!!!!!!" she hollered back, clearly annoyed. She stalked off with as much dignity that she could muster. As she passed the cakes on the counter, she grabbed one and started to eat as she walked.

As soon as she passed by Lettuce, however, Ichigo stopped eating. "Ohhh…" Ichigo groaned, and she rushed off to the bathroom. Lettuce could hear her violently throwing up into the toilet.

"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce called hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

Ichigo stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching her bloated stomach. "Damn morning sickness. I've been having it lately…" Suddenly she gasped. "No! Impossible!" And with those two words, Ichigo rushed out of the café.

"I-Ichigo?" Lettuce called, but Ichigo was gone. _Hm, better tell Shirogane-san…_ Lettuce thought, wondering what was wrong with Ichigo. _Hmmmm…_

Later that day, Lettuce was walking home. As she suspected, Ryou had been furious. "Baka Strawberry! Her pay will be cut for this!!" But Lettuce didn't think that was fair. It wasn't Ichigo's fault that she had morning sickness. Was it…?

Suddenly, Lettuce heard her name. She turned to see Ichigo running towards her as fast as her legs could carry her. "Ichigo-san…?" Lettuce said hesitantly.

"Lettuce! Come on, I need to tell you something in private!" Ichigo hissed, dragging Lettuce toward her house. "This is your house, right?" Ichigo added hopefully.

"Y-yes," Lettuce stuttered. "Wh-what is it?"

Only when they reached Lettuce's room did Ichigo answer. "I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Lettuce shrieked delightedly. "I can't believe it!" Then the ecstatic green-haired girl paused. "How do you know?"

"Well, as you know, I've been having morning sickness for a while, and my stomach is getting bigger," Ichigo whispered, ticking the symptoms off on her fingers. "I also just realized that I'm _way_ behind on my period. And, when I ran away from work, I went to the pharmacy and took a test, and it came up positive!" Ichigo had dropped her low tone and was now talking loudly and excitedly. "Isn't it great, Lettuce? I'm going to be a mother!"

"Yes!" Lettuce said enthusiastically, squealing in delight, only to fall silent when she thought of something. _I wish I had a child…_

Ichigo seemed to have thought of the same thing; at least, she had fallen as silent as Lettuce had. In fact, Ichigo was thinking about children, but not Lettuce's, only her own. _I hope they don't come out all weird… _she fretted, and then another horrifying thought stuck her. _Will… they look like… him?_

Lettuce was the first to break the silence. "Well, I guess you'd better tell Masaya, then!" she said cheerfully, as if to banish the doubt that still hung thick in the room.

Ichigo's face brightened. "Heh heh… yeah! I guess I'd better tell everyone!" As she turned to leave, Lettuce swore that she saw horror flit across Ichigo's features, but it was there and gone so fast, she knew that she had imagined it. "Sayonara!" Ichigo called as she faced the doorway.

"Bye, Ichigo!" Lettuce called after Ichigo as she dashed out of Lettuce's room quickly.

As Ichigo ran down the street, her thoughts were elated, but when she remembered the due date of the child, her thoughts darkened. _I hope… _she started to think, and then changed her tactics. _I wish… I could change back time…_

* * *

Me: Oooooh, what's going on with Ichigo? Does she really NOT want this baby?

Kish: *stumbling out of fight scene* Oww… that hurt, Pai… *remembers past chapter* Eh, it was kinda cheesy…

Me: Aw, shut it… I couldn't think of anything better! It's hard making filler chapters between the good stuff…

Pai: So… what's with Ichigo's dark thoughts…?

Me: … You'll see… ;D

R&R!!!!!!


	3. The Alien Trio in JAIL!

Me: Hey y -- *mouth gets covered by Pai*

Pai: She says, "Hello, everyone."

Me: *making random hand motions* Mm-mmm-mmm, mm-mm-mmph! *slaps at Pai* *eyes grow wide* MMMMMM! Mmm-MM! *clutches throat* *face turns purple*

Pai: *eyes grow wide* AH! *releases me*

Me: AHHHH! *takes deep breath* Your ginormous hands were making it impossible to breathe! *face turns red* *smacks Pai* DISCAIMER!!!!!!

Pai: *sigh* Mew Tapix does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power…

Me: …cause if I owned Mew Mew Power, it wouldn't SUCK!!!!

~XD

* * *

Love, Lies, and Those That Were Forgotten

Chapter 3: The Alien Trio… in JAIL?!

"AUGH!" A green-haired alien ran forward and struck the bars of its cell, screaming in irritation. "Why won't they let us OUT, damn it?!" Its golden eyes sparkled with fury.

"Well, screaming like that won't get us out of here," said a curt voice in the back of the cubicle. It came from a tall alien with purple hair who stood at a three-quarter angle to the front of the cell, glaring at the green-haired alien with amethyst eyes. "We've tried that, remember?"

"Yes," hissed the third alien in the cell, its red-brown hair dirty and matted. It looked up at the other two from its sitting position on the floor. "We've tried it so many times, I can barely speak!" The alien's voice was hoarse and defeated. It had tear stains streaking its childish face. The other two gasped when they saw its eyes: dull, lifeless, without the spark of amusement that had always annoyed the hell out of them so much.

"Why won't they let us out?" the green-haired alien stated again, but in a whimpering voice. "The damn war has been over for a long time…"

"No," a fourth voice said on the outside of the cell. The trio in imprisonment looked up. A male alien was standing outside of the bars that surrounded them. "It has only just begun," the strange alien, who was actually their guard, said.

The three sat there, processing this, and then the one with red hair started to laugh a thin, childish laugh that echoed off of the stone walls. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" it laughed, almost maniacally. Soon the other two, even the purple-haired one, joined in.

"In your dreams, scum!" The green-haired alien rushed up to the bars so quickly, the guard fell over in surprise.

"You just keep telling yourself that!" the red-haired alien agreed, striding towards the lamplight with a small flicker of malice in its dull eyes.

"Yes, do. It might help you sleep peacefully," the purple-haired alien said calmly, with an edge of amusement in its voice. "I mean, you do have to sleep every night…" it trailed off.

Suddenly, the three stepped forward into the light, and their features were clearly seen. "Knowing that you have three helpless girls under your control," the three said as one. And so they were: a tall, powerful violet-eyed girl with long, flowing purple hair falling around her figure; a short, childish auburn-eyed girl with her red-brown hair pulled up in pigtails; and a moderately tall, golden-eyed girl with forest green hair, the bangs pulled back out of her face.

"The Ikisatashi girls."

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I do love to trick my readers! You totally thought that they were the three aliens we know and love! Admit it!

Pai: *stops freaking out* Wait, I'm not in jail? Yay! *does happy dance*

Me: *stares at Pai with a "WTF" expression on my face* …

Pai: *sees my face and stops dancing abruptly* Ummm… R&R!

Me: ROFL XD


	4. Moving forward

Me: Hi! ^.^

Pai: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZ *bouncing off walls*

Everyone else: W-T-F…

Me: Oh, Pai just had chocolate. He's very prone to sugar rush.

Pai: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom-doom doom doom doom-doom doom doomy-doomy-doom…

Me: ANNNND now he's acting like GIR…

Pai: WHEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Kisshu, come here!

Kisshu: *submissive pose* Yes, mistress… *walks over*

Me: DISCLAIMERRRRR!

Kisshu: Mew Tapix does not own anything in Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own him. *points at Pai*

Pai: Doo—NO SHE DOESN'T!

Me: Yay! No more sugar rush!

Pai: Doom-doom-doom-DOOOOOM~~~~

Me: Or not… TT_TT

(BTW, some of you were wondering- how old are they? I've made up a list~

Pudding: 16

Taruto: 17

Berry, Tasuku, and Lime (my OC with green hair): 19

Mint: 20

Ichigo, Masaya, and Pepper (my OC with red hair): 21

Lettuce, Kisshu, and Cake (my OC with violet hair): 22

Zakuro and Ryou: 24

Pai: 25

Keiichiro: 29

I threw in my OC's ages. Yep, though Pepper's the shortest, she's actually 2 years older than Lime…)

* * *

Love, Lies, and Those That were Forgotten…

Chapter 4: Moving forward

Lettuce was going to throw up. The stress was just too much. "Deep breaths, deep breaths," she told herself. She managed to gain a cool composure as she stepped into the little café where she worked, only to lose it as a certain someone teleported to a spot right behind her.

"You really should get your blood pressure checked," a deep voice said. Lettuce shrieked and spun around, coming face-to-face with the purple-haired alien that had been floating casually behind her. "It's coming to dangerously high levels these days."

"N-not exactly my fault, though, is it?" Lettuce stuttered in her unusually feminine voice. "I m-mean, with all the stress I've been under…" She trailed off, a blush coming to her face as, once again, the realization of what she had to do hit her.

Pai had to suppress a chuckle. _I wonder why she finds this so hard,_ he thought. _Usually, they're jumping for joy… _"Shall we go, then?" he inquired the nervous, green-haired woman **(YES : ) SHE'S A WOMAN NOW~)**, stretching out a hand to her.

"I… I guess," she answered in a quavering voice. "Get it over with now…" She slowly took his offered hand and walked further into the café. She raised her voice and, trying hard to keep if from trembling, cried, "Everyone! Can you p-please gather in the sitting r-room?" Her friends, who had been sitting at the table waiting for opening time, looked up, then complied, filing into the adjacent room. Once the café's main room was empty, Lettuce and Pai followed and closed the door behind them.

Lettuce gazed about the room, trembling. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Well?" inquired a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair that was not yet in its twin buns.

"We don't have all day," said a snide, green-haired man. "Get on with it."

"Oh, shut it, you snobs," hissed a heavily pregnant strawberry blonde. "It's harder than you think." Ichigo said this with an air of seriousness, but her hazel eyes twinkled with internal laughter as she winked at Lettuce.

"I-I…" Lettuce faltered. She didn't know what to say. A heavy blush crept up her face. "Um…" She looked at all her friends lined up in the room: Ryou in the very corner, trying to pretend he didn't care what was happening in the least; Keiichiro, still wearing his apron; Ichigo and Masaya, sitting on the couch and holding hands, with Mint seated regally on one arm rest and Kisshu lounging on the other; Zakuro sitting calmly in the plush armchair, hands laced together and on her lap; Pudding and Taruto were standing, hand in hand, trying to be inconspicuous for once; and Tasuku and Berry were quietly holding each other around the waist.

"My friends," she started again, "I have some good news…" And she lifted her hand, back facing them. One of her fingers glinted in the light. All was silence, and then:

"Ohmigod, no way!"

Suddenly, in a rush of color and joy, Lettuce and Pai were surrounded by their friends, screaming congratulations and wanting to see the masterpiece that was Lettuce's engagement ring. It was a fine piece of jewelry; crafted out of silver, it twirled ornately around her finger and sported two stones: an emerald and an amethyst set in the silver to look like the yin and yang. In the very middle of the yin and yang was a pure-white diamond, which, as Pai said when he had proposed, "symbolizes the mixing of these two otherwise non-combinable colors." Lettuce blushed as she thought about the proposal day: a bright sun, the tang of salt on her lips, the wind in her hair… it had been the first time she had ever gotten Pai to go to the beach. Of course, he had covered himself in ridiculous amounts of sunblock to keep his pale skin from burning to a crisp; but though he hid behind a mask of disdain, she thought that he had liked it. He had seemed awed that there were any unpolluted beaches left on Earth, and whenever he saw a piece of trash on the beach, he would go and throw it away, muttering all the while about how the humans "won't know what they've got until it disappears completely."

And then, he had led her under the shade of the trees that lined the beach and, without haste, gotten down on one knee and proposed. Just like that. No subtle hints, no warning of any kind. None of the marriage magazines Lettuce had been reading had prepared her for such a straightforward gesture. She did love the ring, though; and when he had asked, she had immediately said yes without thinking, for though it had been unexpected, she had already prepared her answer in advance.

Coming back to the present, Lettuce looked around. Her girl friends were still screaming over the ring (except Zakuro, who doesn't scream about anything), and her guy friends were talking to Pai, trying to look nonchalant, but humming with quiet excitement nonetheless. Even Ryou, who had at first seemed jealous of Lettuce and Pai's relationship, was talking to the violet-haired alien.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo let loose another shrill scream. But instead of grinning at Lettuce, her brown eyes stared at the floor, startled at what she saw there. A puddle had formed at the cat mew's feet. Her water had broken.

Immediately, everyone rushed to get her in the car to the hospital. Masaya had, for some paranoid reason or another, brought with him Ichigo's and his suitcases for the hospital stay. They scrambled in and peeled away from the curb.

_I hope they'll be alright…_ Lettuce worried. She looked up at the tall alien beside her. Smiling, she took Pai's hand in hers, and they walked back to her house, letting the day's excitement blow away with the steady wind.

* * *

Me: You can tell I was in a hurry to finish that one… -_-|||

Kisshu: Yep! ^.^

Pai: Doom I'm done! OOOOOO, FLUFFY! I LIKE LETTUCE FLUFFY!

Me: *pulsing vein* …

Pai: WE IS GETTING MARRIED! THEN I GET TO LOVE LETTUCE FOREVERS N FOREVERS N FOREVERS…

Me: ENOUGH!

Pai: *screech* WAH! *snaps out of sugar rush* …What happened?

Me: YOU. D:

Pai: Ah ha ha ha ha… *talking really fast and scared* R&R, everyone!

Me: *death glare*

Pai: Ehhhh… O\\\O"


End file.
